dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Flash Comics Vol 1 18
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * , aka "Morgan", restaurant manager ** protection racketeers Other Characters: * , aka Brenda "Foster", restaurant owner Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler2_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker2_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle2 = Johnny Thunder: "Manny Bucks" | Synopsis2 = Big time racing impresario Manny Bucks hires Johnny Thunder to be a bodyguard for his racehorse, Slim King. Slim King gets stolen by gangsters (secretly led by Jake "Pirate" Crane, Manny's main racing rival). Johnny disrupts the robbery and retrieves Slim King. After a series of unlikely events, Johnny ends up riding Slim King in the Welldone Stakes. Pirate Crane isn't yet finished, he doses Slim King with a strong sedative, but Johnny's Thunderbolt saves the day. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Mildred Thunder Antagonists: * Jake "Pirate" Crane * Mouse ** his gang Other Characters: * Manny Bucks ** Slim King, his racehorse (horse) ** Manny's monkey * Red Devil (horse) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Don Cameron | Penciler3_1 = Don Cameron | Inker3_1 = Don Cameron | StoryTitle3 = Les Sparks, Radio Amateur: "The Adventure of the Attempted Invasion" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Les Sparks, Radio Amateur Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler4_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker4_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle4 = The Whip: "Gold in Gunner's Gulch, Part 2" | Synopsis4 = Continued from Flash Comics #14: Marissa Dillon has learned that local gold miners are having their claims stolen, by a corrupt town clerk, Ozzie Cooper, and his partner Slick Munro. That's why they've kidnapped her out to the desert and left her there to die. The Whip follows the kidnapper's horse's trail, and finds Marissa. They return to Gunners Gulch, and get the evidence they need, matching stolen claims to rightful owners. Munro and Cooper try to flee, but they don't get far. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Marisa Dillon * Carlos Animals: * King Antagonists: * Ozzie Cooper * Slick Munro ** hired gunmen Other Characters: * miners Locations: * Gunners Gulch Items: * | Writer5_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler5_1 = Harry Lampert | Inker5_1 = Harry Lampert | StoryTitle5 = The King: "The Amnesia Victim" | Synopsis5 = Gloria Millionstar gets kidnapped and King Standish witnesses it. Soon a fake Gloria Millionstar, supposedly with amnesia, is admitted to the hospital. Standish, suspicious, disguises himself as Percy Millionstar, and investigates. Standish is The King of imposters, and knows one when he sees one, and this girl is one. With trickery, he gets her to divulge the whereabouts of the kidnap gang. Her story is that she herself was kidnapped, years earlier, and has ever since been forced to work with this gang. The King finds the kidnappers and rescues the real Gloria. The ladies are very pleased and surprised to learn that they are twin sisters. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * gang of kidnappers Other Characters: * Gloria and Joan Millionstar, twins * Percy and Evaline Millionstar, parents of twins * Henders, butler Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler6_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker6_1 = Ed Wheelan | StoryTitle6 = Minute Movies: "Eyes of the Skull" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler7_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker7_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle7 = Hawkman: "The Gold Rush of '41" | Synopsis7 = Shiera's cousin Hank Sanders finds gold in Alaska. Mining supply company owner Joe Harrel gets greedy, and cuts off Hank's supplies, leaning on him to abandon the claim. Shiera finds out about this and flies to Alaska, in a chartered airplane. Hawkman finds out about that, and follows along, packing a quarterstaff. When they get to Alaska, they find that Harrel's gunmen are indeed stockading the food. But a bad snowstorm blows in, and these punks flee. Hawkman is able to deliver some supplies to Sanders and his mining crew, and Shiera has meanwhile been looking around and finds some evidence implicating Harrel. But before she can get anywhere with that, she is grabbed and abducted by Nogtcha, Harrel's burly Inuit assistant. But before he can get anywhere with her, Hawkman shows up, and thrashes him soundly, persuading him to squeal on his boss and to allow Hank's crew to keep on mining. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Joe Harrel * Nogtcha Other Characters: * Hank Sanders * Jim Baker Locations: * Items: * Nth Metal wings and harness Vehicles: * | Notes = * Flash: The Restaurant Protective Association is reprinted The Golden Age Flash Archives, Volume 2. * Hawkman: The Gold Rush Of '41 is reprinted in Golden Age Hawkman Archives 1. ** Hawkman's Nth Metal harness generates an aura of heat around him in the Arctic wilderness. * This issue's "Johnny Thunder" story, "Manny Bucks", is published out of sequence. Manny Bucks is introduced here, in Flash #18, but he has already appeared in Flash Comics #16. * This issue's "The Whip" story, "Gold in Gunner's Gulch, Part 2", is continued from the corresponding story in Flash Comics #14, and was published out of sequence. * Also featured in this issue of Flash Comics were: ** "Zansu the Brain-Builder" by Evelyn Gaines (text story) ** "Just for Fun" Ray McGilio | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}